Sometimes You Just Have To
by silent.symphonies
Summary: I-pod Shuffle challenge. really short stories based on songs that Have to do with many characters. If you want to do an I-pod challenge directions are inside. Anyway enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and it's not fair!**

**I-pod Shuffle Challenge.** _Basically, you turn on your iPod, music player, or radio station, put it on Shuffle if it's a music player, and write a short fic based on the first ten songs that come up. But there's a catch: you only have the duration of the song to write. When the song ends, you must stop (although you can edit afterwards if you so wish). And, when you're done, post and tag four more people to do it after you!_

**Sometimes you just have too**

_Get'cha Head in the game- Shane_

I can't let her keep doing this to me. It's not right. After all Mitchie is my girlfriend. I shouldn't be tempted by Tess, though. I need to focus. I need to get my head in the game.

Or well the song. I shouldn't let this happen. Just focus… and focus harder. I love Mitchie and not Tess after all what can Tess give me that Mitchie can't.

_I'm Here- Caitlyn_

I've never felt this way. I can't stand it. I can't stand the thought of being in love. I can't take it. I hate Shane. I need to remember that. But we have so much in common. But what?

He's not yours. You need to grasp that fact. He's your best friends. Calm down, breathe. Cause no one needs to know how you're feeling. And no one needs to care. After all He'll never love me. I'm going to let this go. But he's still here and so am I.

_Memory- Mitchie_

This may never start. You just have to remind yourself that. Everything happens for a reason and this is one of them. Maybe we should just stay enemies. But that would me awful.

We love each other too much. I thought that I could never feel this way. My heart is beating faster. And I know that you feel the same. So let's make new memories, of just us. Oh and one more thing.

"Shane, I love you!" I yelled out into the vast space where Shane was just standing. But he was gone. I wish that I could have gone back in time and told him that. That he could be my memory.

_Bop to the Top- Tess_

I've got to beat Mitchie. She won't win next year. I'm going to climb the ladder to success. I'll do anything. I'll start again from scratch. But let it be known I'll never stop until I win. Until I'm flashing smiles at a red carpet event,

"I'm going for the glory. And I won't stop"

_Long Long Ago book 2 version- Mitchie and Shane._

We we're just sitting there relaxing, enjoying the day. The music filling our ears sending us into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of happiness and Harmony. Together we were happy. Together we're strong. Together we are one. And together I love you.

_Suck to the status Quo- Tess_

" They cannot and will not get away with it this year" Tess told her newcomer posses.

"We'll come up with the best and the worst." She stared them down. "Oh, and you better stick to the status quo"

They didn't have a choice. But I could see it in their eyes. They wanted to be set free. No! No! No! No! They will not turn into Peggy's and Ella's. I will make sure of that. I overheard one of them talking. Apparently Shelia likes to bake, but she better get over that phase fast. And Max likes to dance, well then maybe she should be my background dancer.

If they don't follow the rules they're going to have to go. So they should definitely stick to the stuff they know. They better not mess with the flow.

_Hold On- Mitchie/Shane_

"Hold On!" Shane yelled into the vast darkness.

"Hold on to what! What we used to be!" She shouted back.

"I'll still love you" Shane said back

"I'm not holding on and you shouldn't either" Those were the last words before Mitchie walked away. When you love someone and they break your heart don't give up on love. Just let faith restart. And that's what I plan to do.

But I'll always love you.

_Can't Take my eyes off of you- Shane/ Mitchie_

"You never seem to surprise me, but I can't take my eyes off of you. And I know you feel the same way too" I told Mitchie.

"You know you're right. I love you" She said back

"You know all it took was one look for a dream come true "I told her

"And my voice" She coughed.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that" I said while starting to tickle her.

"Stop! Shane… please"

_Year 3000-Caitlyn_

"I had the weirdest dream. I was in the year 3000" I said

"Hello, we are in the year 300" Mitchie said

"Really"

"Yeah, and nothing's changed, but we live underwater and your great-great-great granddaughter is doing fine"

"One question"

"What?"

"How did we get there?"

"Your neighbor, Peter, just wanted to film a scene. So, he built a time machine and took us."

And with that I woke up from my sleep in my cabin at camp.

_Start of Something New-Mitchie/Shane_

This was not something I wanted to do. We were on vacation in the Alps. I swear if I have to sing I might puke. Uh oh, the light's pointing at me. I slowly get up and make my way to the stage.

There's a guy who looks really familiar standing next to me. I can't believe it, it's Shane! I gain all of my confidence and start to sing. With Shane there I can do anything. When the song ends he gives me a kiss and we walk off hand in hand off the stage. Thank God for Shane. I love him.

**With that I'm done and I'll pass the torch off to…**

injuryprone

NotOurJimmy

LaLaLand.xoxo.

LaurFoSho

**Hope you liked it. Feel free to tag me again. **

**Love always,**

**Jersey baby**


End file.
